


Hey Jealousy

by PrimalScream



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:04:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimalScream/pseuds/PrimalScream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No definitive time line, but set sometime in the near future, shortly after they become lovers. Silver isn't all that fond of the new crew member, but that's between he and himself, or is it?</p><p> “You don’t need to worry about Havers, he’s got nothing I want, he can’t hold a candle to you, or to this.”</p><p>“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”</p><p>“Don’t you? You’ve been glaring daggers at the man since he came aboard two days ago.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a very long time, so please excuse the rust as I crack my knuckles. Just a bit of porn and fluff. This is much sappier than I intended.

Early morning light filtered through the windows in Flint’s cabin casting a soft glow over the bodies sprawled on the bed. Flint was on his back, Silver lying prone half on, half off his chest as they went over plans for the following days and weeks. Silver’s mind drifted as he recalled earlier. He had woken in the middle of the night, his cock throbbing like he hadn’t been touched in months.

He’d dug around until he’d found the oil they kept near the bed and opened himself up then quickly slicked up Flint’s cock before rolling to his side and pulling Flint’s body behind his. He'd woken Flint as he was trying unsuccessfully to get the angle right in order to get Flint inside him. Groggy, Flint had slid into him with ease and a soft moan of Silver’s name when he'd bottomed out.

Flint had fucked him slow and steady with precise strokes rubbing just right, one arm under Silver’s head as he rained hot, open mouth kisses along Silver’s shoulders, the other over Silver's waist fisting his cock in time with the pace of his hips. No matter how Silver had tried to get him to go faster or harder, Flint had resisted and by the time Silver came across Flint’s hand he was incoherent. Afterward Flint had tucked Silver’s body into his and they’d fallen back to sleep for hours.

Now the sounds of the men waking and starting daily tasks could be heard through the walls and floor. Silver assumed they’d be getting up soon as well. He wondered briefly if all the men were up and if so, who was near enough to their cabin. He idly traced Flint’s nipple with his finger before leaning in and sucking it into his mouth. He felt and heard Flint suck in a sudden breath.

“Don’t start something you can’t finish.”

Letting go, he propped his head on his hands in the center of Flint’s chest. “And who says I can’t finish it?”

“You’re not bothered that the men will know? That they’ll hear?” Flint looked down at him with drawn brows.

“Am I bothered that they know we’re fucking? Why would it bother me?”

Flint raises an eyebrow and tilts his head. Silver suddenly gets it and he can’t help a small laugh. He rises to his knees and swings his half leg over his captain’s body. He comes to rest on the top of Flints thighs, their soft cocks aligned against Flint’s hip. There was once a time that this position would have been easy for him, now it’s only a matter of time before he’ll have to give up and let Flint pull him under him. But until then, he can have some fun of his own.

“You think it makes me look weak to let you fuck me?” Silver is incredulous at the thought of it; can hardly believe that Flint would think that way either.

Flint rolls his eyes.

“Of course not, that would be rather hypocritical of me, would it not? But the men, they must hear you, you’re rather vocal.” Flint chuckles and Silver flicks his nipple for it. It's true however, he is quite loud, but then the sex is other worldly so who could blame him. Flint takes him higher than anyone he’s ever been with. There will come a day when he’ll be forced to explore why it’s so much better with Flint, but today is not that day.

“You think they can’t hear _you_ , then? You think they don’t hear the way you call my name when I make you come? You think they don’t hear how your voice breaks or the way you moan when I’ve got your cock in my throat?” Silver rolls his hips once, their cocks slide together and combined with his words it makes Flint’s cock twitches next to his. Silver can see it starting to slowly thicken and a hot pang of desire runs through him.

“And while they do hear me beg you to fuck me, they also hear you beg me to let you. This, between us, is not a power imbalance. Everything here is equal. And they do not think lesser of me for letting you have me. Regardless of what they may think of the act itself, it doesn't make me inferior in their eyes. If anything they respect me for having tamed the great Captain Flint." Flint scoffs, but he does nothing to dissuade the notion.

Silver skates his hands down Flint’s stomach to his cock. He traces his fingers down the shaft pulling his foreskin away from the head to expose a single drop of forming moisture. With the tip of his finger, he gathers that moisture and traces a ring around the head of Flint’s cock making it glisten. Flint’s eyes flutter closed as a soft moan escapes him.

“They see the way your eyes follow me, they know that I am the only thing standing between your sword and them should they disobey. They know that a single syllable from me is enough to stay your hand, whereas their own pleading will get them nothing. They know that my post as quartermaster is only outweighed by my position as your lover." He leans in to trace a soft line along Flint's throat to his ear. Taking the lobe between his teeth he tugs gently before moving to suck at the spot just below, adding he says "So does it bother me that they know how desperate I am for you to be inside me so deep that I ache with it for days? Not in the least. Does it bother _you_ that they know how much you want me in return? “

Silver’s words and the gentle rock of hips have them both fully hard. He lifts his hips and tests himself. He’s still wet and open from before. Shuffling forward he lines Flint’s cock up and then sinks down slowly until he’s seated fully. They both groan and as hard as Flint tries he can’t keep his hips from thrusting shallowly. Silver braces himself, hands flat on Flint’s chest as he rocks his hips.

“Christ you feel so good. And no, I am not ashamed at how much I want you, or that they see it.”

Flint’s hands come up to his hips to steady him as Silver sits up fully. Silver works himself on Flint’s cock in a steady rhythm; his thighs tensing and releasing, breathing sharp little pants with every slick slide of the thick cock inside him. As hard as he tries to remain silent he can’t. Seeing the sweat on Flint’s collarbone, and the flush on his chest, feeling the power of Flint’s body under him drives him mad. Knowing it’s all because of him makes his chest expand with a feeling he doesn’t dare name.

“The way I want you, the way I need you, it’s returned and they see that partnership, they see us for what we are, powerful together, neither of us having one up on the other. They understand what that means for us, what it ultimately means for them.” Silver's voice is strained, his breath short as he digs his nails into Flint's chest.

Though his leg is mostly healed and the pain is greatly diminished, he still lacks a certain strength and stability that are required for him to ride Flint for any length of time. He can feel the strain on his weakened leg and knows that he’s going to have relinquish control soon. Silver can see in Flint’s eyes that he knows it too but instead of taking, he waits for Silver to give it to him. It’s the exact kind of power balance and equality he was talking about.

Silver slows his hips, and grinds down in figure eights. He loves the way Flint responds to him, loves to watch his eyes close and his jaw go slack with the pleasure he takes from Silver’s body. Flint holds his hips tighter most likely leaving bruises that Silver will push on later to feel the fine line between pain and pleasure blur as he reminds himself of this.

Picking up the pace once more he shifts forward aiming Flint’s cock just right. He moans when Flint’s hands holds him still and he thrusts upward in short, shocky bursts. And as good as it is, it’s not nearly enough, not fast enough, not hard enough, he needs more.

“James, I need….” He’s cut off and in the blink of an eye he’s on his back and Flint is over him, sliding deep once more. 

Flint isn’t that much bigger than he is, but like this he looms large. The strength in his shoulders and back is awe inducing. Silver loves the way his muscles bulge as he's holding himself up. He glides his hands along Flint’s biceps, across his shoulders, up the back of his head as he pulls Flint down into a kiss.

It’s filthy, and wet. Teeth and tongue and everything he’s ever wanted. Flint gives as good as he gets. Slides his tongue though Silver’s parted lips to touch every surface, strokes slowly over Silver’s tongue guiding it over into his mouth as the kiss gets deeper. He groans when Silver captures his tongue and sucks.

Flint pulls up, takes Silver’s hips in his hands and lifts him just enough that every push forward is dragging just right inside him. Silver knows what he sounds like; the moans and the gasps that he can’t stop, that he won’t stop. The way he begs for “more” and “harder” and “fuck me, James.” He knows full well they hear the way he needs Flint, the way he wants him, the way he’s come to care for him more than he should.

He tightens his legs around Flint’s hips. As his hand trails toward his cock, Flint slaps it away.

“No, just like this.”

There’s no color left in Flint’s eyes, his pupils completely blown as they drag over Silver’s body and the hunger there should be shocking, maybe slightly frightening but Silver just revels in it. James Flint will most likely end up swallowing him whole and all he’ll be able to do is hold on and enjoy the ride.

“I’ll let you in on a little secret,” Flint starts, as he slows his hips. He pulls all the way out and slides back in so slowly that Silver doesn’t think he’s ever going to get all the way in.

“I’m glad they know. I’m glad they hear the way you sound when I’m buried inside you.” Flint circles his hips, grinding his cock deep.

Silver gasps then smirks up at him, “You want them to know I’m yours, that you’re the only one that gets to touch me...God, James, move, please...the only one that gets to have me, the only one that can make me sound like this.”

Flint pulls out slowly, just barely staying inside at all and then drives himself home hard, thrusts speeding up as Silver speaks. “They may look, but if they dare to touch you’d cut them down in a heartbeat because I belong to you.”

Silver reaches for his cock again, and Flint growls at him and takes both wrists in one hand and holds them above Silver’s head. Silver groans because his captain is a possessive, demanding bastard and he loves every second of it. He wants Flint to brand him in every way possible. He’d never known that he’d ever crave belonging to someone. But he wants to belong to Flint on every level. He's signing his own death warrant but its too good and he can't help himself now.

Flint leans down to suck a dark mark into the side of Silver’s throat. Between the pressure of Flint’s teeth on his neck and the friction of Flint’s stomach on his cock, Silver is on the edge quickly. His breath is coming out in quick pants, and little moans that drive Flint to fuck faster, to push in deeper.

“Make me come, James, make me come for you.”

Flint pulls up again, and his hips slam home over and over fast and hard hitting that perfect spot inside Silver every time. Silver feels the shivery tightness starting in his gut and his eyes hold Flint’s. His back arches and he knows he’s going to come so hard when it happens. He wraps his hands around Flint’s wrists where they hold his hips to ground himself. And then he’s there, tries desperately to keep his eyes open to watch Flint watch him but he fails. His head slams back into the bed and he hears himself calling out, James, over and over, practically sobbing with how good it is. Pleasure washes over him and he's floating in a sea of sex and sweat and need and he never wants it to stop.

Flint’s hips had slowed while watching Silver, and his eyes touch everywhere taking in the lush contentment that sweeps across Silver’s face as he comes down. He knows in that moment that he would fight to the death to keep this, that Silver is more to him now than he’s ever been and should anyone try to challenge that Flint would not be kind.

He surges forward, hips pistoning fast as he punches little breaths out of Silver. Silver reaches up and slides his hand behind Flint’s head and pulls him down. When their mouths meet Silver rakes his teeth over Flint’s bottom lip before trailing his lips to Flint’s ear. Flint wraps both arms around Silver's back and pulls him up into his lap. Silver moans in his ear as Flint slides even deeper. Flint never stops pushing his hips up as he holds Silver in a vice like grip. Flint is panting, head pressed tight to Silver's collarbone. "Fuck, John, so good." 

His words are slurred and Silver knows he's on the edge. With his lips pressed to Flint's ear he whispers, "Come for me.”

Flint slams his hips home one last time and shouts. Silver can feel Flint’s cock twitch inside him, he hears the chant of mine that Flint himself is probably not even aware of, but Silver hears it and it sends a shiver down his spine and makes his stomach flutter.

Flint folds all the way forward laying Silver back against the bed before coming to rest on his chest.

“Well if there had been any doubt before that the men knew, that’s taken care of now.” Silver can’t stop the sly smile that forms as he runs his fingers along Flint's spine.

“Mmmm, just the way you wanted it I would imagine. You don’t think I’m onto you John Silver, but I am. You wanted me to stake a claim on you, but you wanted to stake one of your own as well.” Flint places a soft kiss to his shoulder. “You don’t need to worry about Havers, he’s got nothing I want, he can’t hold a candle to you, or to this.”

Silver is struck silent. Had he been so transparent? He hadn’t thought that Flint had caught on to his discomfort with the new man onboard. Silver didn’t like the way he looked at their captain and he certainly didn’t like the way Havers seemed to think it was okay to lay a hand upon Flint’s arm in too familiar of a gesture. He’d never wanted Flint to know that jealousy has spiked sudden and strong in him.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t you? You’ve been glaring daggers at the man since he came aboard two days ago.”

Silver pushed at Flint’s chest to move him. Sitting up with his back to Flint he stared at the opposite wall.

“I have not.” Even to himself he sounded petulant. Fantastic, that would definitely convince Flint he was wrong.

Flint’s hand landed on Silver's shoulder trying to get him turn but he didn’t budge. It wouldn’t do for Flint to see the lie across his face, he's not supposed to be jealous, he's not supposed to be possessive. But oh how he was when it came to James Flint. He may have glared a dagger or two, and maybe more than once, but not continually.

“You have.” Flint said gently as he pulled again but Silver shrugged him off. “John, look at me. Please.”

With a deep breath Silver schooled his features and turned back to sit beside Flint with his back against the wall, arms crossed against his chest. When Silver’s eyes met Flint’s he was shocked by the depth of emotion staring back at him.

“I don’t want anyone else. You’re the only person who has been able to stir me in years. You and I both know that jealousy is an irrational feeling, and in this instance, there is nothing to be jealous of.”

“I’m not jealous.” Silver was too quick to answer.

Flint raised an eyebrow and Silver lowered his eyes. He’d been caught out.

“Firstly, he’s not nearly as pretty as you are. “ Flint smirked but the compliment went straight to Silver's ego, just as Flint knew it would, and Silver tried very hard not to preen.

“Second, you must know that what I feel for you is more than just base desire. You matter to me, as I hope I matter to you, and I’ll not jeopardize this for a quick leg up when I know that I have you waiting for me. Do you think Havers doesn’t already know who spends their night inside my cabin? Do you think he doesn’t understand what that means?”

“I do, I know, and there’s no excuse for my behavior, he’s part of our crew and it’s my job to make him welcome and I haven’t.”

“Will it help if I told you that I very nearly took Billy’s off head once? He put his hand on the back of your neck and I was halfway down the stairs, hand on the hilt of my sword before I came to my senses.” With a deep breath and a slight pause, Flint continues, “ You are completely correct when you said this is an equal partnership; equal in every way.”

Flint pulls Silver to him, lips sliding together as Silver lets out a contented sigh. After several minutes of trading languid kisses they both dress to head out for the day.

Later, on deck, if Silver makes sure that Havers sees the dark purple mark on his neck, and then makes sure that Havers also sees the way he leans into the captain, barely a breath of space between them, his hand low on the captain’s hip as Flint speaks close to his ear, no one needs to be the wiser.


End file.
